


Post Mission De-Briefing

by MatildaSwan



Series: The Gift of Time [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Community: sanctuary_bingo, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatildaSwan/pseuds/MatildaSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’d developed a post adventure tradition; a sort of scrub down with a twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Mission De-Briefing

River, Helen, and the Doctor burst through the already opened doors of the Tardis, just as an arrow flew over the Doctor’s head and fell on the grating of the console room with a clang. Helen slammed the doors behind her, resting against the wood to catch her breath as River started flicking switches and hitting buttons. The Doctor just stood there and moped at the graze the arrow had left on his hat.

“Oh, hush sweetie; at least it wasn’t something important,” River cajoled as she flew around the console. “It could have been your jacket, or your face.”

“Or River’s hair,” Helen added from the door as the Tardis stabilised in the vortex. The Doctor relented; loosing River’s hair would have been much worse than his sombrero getting a little bit thinner. Sexy hummed and jiggled the lights; obviously things hadn’t gone particularly well. She hated it when things don’t go according to plan. All three of her inhabitants understood the Old Girl as plainly as if she’d spoken out loud, and jumped to reassure her they were all alive and well. 

As River alternated between stroking the console and petting the Doctor to stop him pouting, Helen started to explain their adventure. Of course, it was entirely the Doctor’s fault that things went pear shaped; again, and of course River had used her bad-arsery to get them out of a sticky situation safely; again. And of course Helen had brought up the rear to eye off the River and the Doctor as they ran away from trouble, again. 

As she spoke, Helen made her way over to her lovers and joined in the petting; pulling the hat from the Doctor’s hands, throwing it over her shoulder and putting her body slightly too close to be innocent comfort. There was something about life or death situations that _really_ got Helen’s blood pumping. Perhaps it was the adrenaline coursing through her body, or seeing her lovers at their best; the Doctor with his brain and River with her gun. To be frank, it was just plan sexy. 

Helen pressed herself against the Doctor’s back, whispering filth in his ear as she shifted him closer to River. She could feel his hearts beating rapidly; she knew it was a mixture of running for his life and his body’s current position. River smirked; she was quite fond of this post adventure tradition of sorts. She perched herself in the edge of the console; levers biting into her back as she drew the Doctor closer with her legs and tangled her fingers with Helen’s. River and the Doctor kissed, moaning into each other’s mouth as hips ground against hips as Helen started on disrobing the Doctor’s clothing. 

His jacket ended up on the other side of the control panel, along with River’s holster and Helen’s pants. Somehow, the three of them managed to stumble towards the closest bedroom; Helen trailing her clothes behind her and River’s being ripped from her body. River came against the wall along the way; Helen teasing her through her panties and the Doctor’s fingers bruising her hips and pulling her hair. River was half carried along the rest of the corridor; Helen kept her pinned against the wall as River’s muscles attempted to recover. The Doctor’s hands wandered over River’s body; discarding the remaining articles of clothing still separating his skin from hers along with his own as his teeth worried the skin of her neck.

They finally managed to get to their bedroom and fell on the bed in a tangle of naked limbs and hair. Moans and grunts filled the room as hands and fingers teased and fucked. Minutes melted into hours, until all three were too exhausted to move; they curled up around one another and the Old Girl turned out the lights. 

*

They woke up several hours later, shattered and content. The Doctor shuffled and moaned; in that way of his that meant he was about to be extremely annoying.

“You’ve got two minutes,” River grumbled into the pillow, beating him to the chase. Whatever it was, she wasn’t moving, and two minutes was enough time to get back to sleep if you did it right. 

“Can I make raisin toast in two minutes?”

“I don’t know sweetie, can you?”

Her answer was a draught of cold air on her back as the Doctor ripped off the covers and leapt through the Tardis corridors, presumably still butt naked. River groaned, kicked the blankets back and curled her arms around Helen, shuffling closer for few more minutes of sleep.

Heaven help the Doctor if he got crumbs in bed.


End file.
